A Glance of the Future
by CasualBobWriter
Summary: Future AU. Karma is in danger of an assassin tracking his life. What he would find out is that the assassin he meets might change his life. For better or for worse, who knows? Read to find out. (Update whenever I want :/)
1. The Message

**Chapter 1: The Message**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **My old friend became a new enemy...**_

* * *

A bureaucrat, that's who I am. My dreams were achieved, and I got a paying job with a lot of power. Just the type of work that I enjoy. And even better than that, is that I stayed in touch with some of my close friends.

One of my great partners in crime, happened to be an ambassador.

The _She-Devil_ was also an official of Japan. At least, she was great with her words. Math and English are a deadly combo.

And on some stormy and rainy days like this, I prefer to not think about the possibility of me becoming a target. That's what my coworkers tell me. I believe that I can still defend myself, but years had rot away my skills.

That's when I got an email.

 **Dear Akabane Karma,**

 **It has come to our attention that your position in the government has attracted an assassin wanting to end you. You might not know the reason for this, but we know that right now, you're being targeted. We're working with the Ministry of Defense to identify the potential killer, but in the meantime, stay safe.**

Huh? The email address this letter came from was written in random letters and symbols. I can't tell who it was. But nonetheless, tomorrow, I guess I just gotta be on the lookout for miscreants.

* * *

 **-In the Morning-**

That's a good sip of coffee I must say. I love how close this shop is to my place of work. Really lets you relax and take in the atmosphere.

"Oh hello Karma, did you miss me?" Said a familiar voice.

I looked to my left to see the one and only Rio, but I guess she prefers to be called Nakamura. She still kept her appearance, but she appeared to be more mature and seemed to have grown taller these past years.

"Indeed, it was starting to get dull around here." I said in a sophisticated voice.

"Drop that fancy act Karma, I know you well, and I know that you don't talk like that." She said jokingly.

"Oh is that so? Maybe that trip to Paris must be still messing with your head." I grinned as I took another sip of coffee.

"Whatever, at least I go to other places." She took the seat in front of me.

"So, how are things going you red head?"

"Oh not so well I guess. I think someone out here is trying to assassinate me." I said in a casual tone.

She raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I got a message from an unknown telling me that I'm being targeted." I showed her the email on my phone.

"Well shit, I really don't wanna see you disappear." Her voice had hints of melancholy in it.

"Not after what we had been through in the past." She continued.

"Yeah, me neither, I think we need to get Karasuma to help solve this problem. Is he still with the Ministry of Defense?" I drank all my coffee.

"Yeah he's still there. Why don't you come over to my place so we can talk about it some more. I think these people shouldn't be hearing this." Nakamura pointed at the various people.

"Yeah that doesn't sound too bad."

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

"Nagisa, you have made quite a name for yourself." A grim voice said.

"I would like to use your skills in order to takedown somebody important."

The voice came from a shady man, covered in darkness. It was all too mysterious for my liking.

"Yeah, and who would that be?" I looked around the room, where the only source of light came from the sun peering through the window.

"I would like you to kill the _Red Devil_. You can't really miss him, bright red hair, government official with a lot of power. It should be a cinch." The man proceeded to grab a suitcase.

"And if you manage to follow through..." He pauses opening the suitcase.

"All of this can be yours." He shows the contents inside. Gold, jewelry, drugs, and money filling every centimeter of space in the suitcase.

You know, a long long long time ago, I had second thoughts about taking a life. But as time went on, I got better and better, being paid more and more and getting to take on bigger targets.

I was the _Blue Viper_.

 **No man escapes my fangs.**

I see a smile from the man.

"I would take that as a yes."

* * *

 **(Nakamura POV)**

"So Karma, how do you like my place? I know it's small but it gets the job done." I showed him around.

"Seems very quaint." He squinted his eyes.

"But it seems that I had skipped breakfast. Where's the food?" He asked with urgency.

"In the kitchen. Get it yourself lazy ass." I jokingly said.

"Don't be mad if all your good food is gone." He said in a chipper tone.

"I won't be mad, I'll just go to your place in order to steal it back!"

"Whatever, I see that you still enjoy the video games once in a while." Karma pointed to the console next to my TV.

"Yeah, but we aren't here for that. I'm gonna get my laptop out so we can do some research." I went into my room.

Picking up my sleek laptop, I ran out of the room just to see Karma sitting on my sofa, shooting me a grin.

"So, what do you have to show me?"

 _"Well come here and find out."_

I already knew that I wasn't going to be happy with the truth. That was a fact.


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **I couldn't believe it. I just don't want to. I refuse to.**_

* * *

"Okay Karma, it seems that there are many underground crap going on around here in Japan." Nakamura said as she typed some random mumbo jumbo.

"What is it Nakamura?" I glanced over at the screen.

"I managed to dig up some archives from the Ministry of Defense and found out that there had been reports of a skilled assassin reported to kill many people around the world." Nakamura looked at me.

"Is the guy good?" I asked her nervously.

"Well, look at this yourself." She showed me the screen.

All I saw were numbers and profiles, so really I had no idea about what I was looking at.

"Look here." Nakamura pointed to a part of the screen.

 **Sightings of the** _ **Blue Viper**_ **had been reported in Japan. Wherabouts are unknown.**  
 **Has over 100 confirmed kills, all people of high rank in crime or government. The people connected with this individual are unknown.**

"Wow and this person is here, in Japan?" I started to look more into the data presented to me.

"Well yeah you read it didn't you?" She asked while getting up.

"I'm going to get us some drinks, I feel like we're going to be here a long time." She went into the kitchen.

"What, is it such a bad thing to have me here?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah sure, I don't wanna torture myself any longer." She chuckled.

I shrugged it off, I know where I'm spending my night at.

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

Before I actually go and do anything, I need to do some research so I can know the perfect time to take down my target. I decided to just hangout at the cafe near the building where my target worked. It shouldn't be too out of place for me, I was just a simple man who has short blue hair who just wears regular clothes. I make a good civilian.

In there, I ordered a coffee amd opened my laptop. It's time to get to hacking some stuff but I really never liked to hack. Least favorite part of the job but my skills do get the job done.

 _Typing Typing Typing Typing..._

This is actually taking a long time, government encrypted files were never easy to crack I guess. Just need to get the right path in order to get the right password. Clicking and typing were the only sounds I heard, but I heard another sound interrupting my current work.

"Okay Isogai, what are we doing here?" I heard a voice ask.

"Well you see Maehara, it's gonna be Karma's birthday soon. So what better way to reunite the class then to have a surprise party for him!"

"That would be nice, Karma must be working so much as a bureaucrat." Another voice said.

I finally looked at the source of the sound and I saw a handful of my old classmates. Okuda, Yuma, Maehara, and Kayano were the only ones I saw. There were others but time must've rot away my memory. Happens with this occupation I guess.

"I guess we should get ready soon! We're already in the month of December." Kayano said.

Huh, what I would give for another day to hangout with my friends. Karma's birthday would've acutally sounded fun to go to. Such a shame a simple job can get in the way of that.

But something was definitely wrong about what they said.

 _Karma must be working so much as a bureaucrat._

Oh please, that can't be right. There has to be other people with red colored hair right? I guess I'm starting to doubt myself. Maybe I still have feelings inside of me.

And what kind of assassin has doubts and regrets about killing someone?

I can still do it. I can get the job done.

* * *

 **(Kayano POV)**

"Speaking of Karma, where has he been lately?" Sugino asked.

"Oh, he's staying over at Nakamura's place." Okuda sat down in a nearby seat.

Ah, haven't seen that annoying man in years. It would be nice to see that same grin and smile again. Maybe I should bake him a great pastry. Being an actor is never going to stop my passion!

But, there was lone figure sitting away from us, typing ferociously on their laptop. They seemed determined and that feeling was all too familar to me. I just wanted to forget about it and just shrug it off.

Oh whatever! There are more important things to worry about.

"So, where are we even going to hold the party?" Isogai sat down also.

"That will be decided later, but in the meantime let's enjoy the time we have together." Maehara walked over to the counter, getting ready to order.

"I guess that sounds good.." Okuda stood up.

* * *

 **(Nakamura POV)**

"So Rio, it takes us this long to figure _that_ out?" Karma was slouching on the sofa.

"Please, call me Nakamura. Besides now we know what times the killer is probably going to strike." I closed the laptop. It was getting late.

"I guess we do have that but we still gotta figure out how to _not_ get killed. It's getting late, I'm gonna go home." Karma got up.

"See ya tomorrow." I waved him a goodbye, and as soon as that, he was out the door.

 _That is, if you're there tomorrow._

I gotta stop being so serious, I just wanna remain energetic and easy going. If not for me, at least it's for Karma. I never got used to the casual attitude he always had, but I guess we all gotta do our part.


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **My mind already knew from the start...**_

* * *

 ** _Notes: I updated woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo k thx bye_**

* * *

If I'm gonna take out some devil in office, I need information first. Luckily, I already I got that information when I did some of my work on my laptop. Hacking stuff is starting to become part of the job. Technology is only going forward I suppose.

When reading the information I realized one thing. They already knew that I was coming. Various logs indicate that security presence around the building had gotten higher. Patrols and cameras are monitoring everything during the night. If I wanted an easy job, maybe I should just do it during the day. At least I can see while the sun's out.

Ah. Look, the target's work schedule. It seems he has a free slot today. Maybe I can insert a meeting here so I can actually meet the target in person. All I need is a disguise. And besides I don't have that much time.

* * *

 **(Karma POV)**

Well, I'm working in my job, I guess this counts as me being dead. Dead jokes aside, I was surprised I got to live another day. That assassin was probably hiding his sweet time. Or a her, you can never be too sure.

I got a buzz from my phone. Apparently a reminder reminded me I had a meeting today? And it also happened to be on a Wednesday. I didn't remember doing this.

But I guess I shouldn't be worrying about that, more dire issues require my attention. And one of those issues involved my life on the line. Kind of scary.

The meeting with somebody was supposedly starting at 4:30pm. I looked at my sleek watch, 4:10pm. Talk about a reminder, I still have some 20 minutes to kill.

If only I wasn't the one getting killed.

* * *

 **-20 Minutes Later-**

"Sir, someone's here to see you." Said the reception.

"Let them in." I commanded. Soon the person left, and what entered in was someone I definitely didn't recognize before. You know, sort of short for a grownup. That's the first thing I noticed. Black hair and blue eyes, some color combination you don't see everyday. They were just sporting on some business attire so they got that.

To be honest however, I have no damn idea what this meeting is about. This is why I shouldn't have surprise meetings!

"Take a seat son." I said as I signaled him (I think?) to the chair.

Up close, the person looked like a manly so I'll just assume he's a man.

"I presume your name is Mr. Akiko." I said.

"That is right sir." He responded.

"What brings you here Mr. Akiko?"

"I want to talk about the plans for the park playground. You see, it's been years since the kids ever got a new playground. Don't you think it would be nice if they got a new one?" He asked slowly.

I do not even know whether people go to people like us regarding this subject but you know, I'll just go along with it. Did I mention I didn't know what this was about?

"Ah yes, I can say that the area is a bit dilapidated. I could probably get on that subject." I could feel that this was starting to get awkward. Who is this man trying to talk about parks?

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

Are you kidding me? Actually no you weren't. My mind just didn't want to believe it. Just the shock of seeing old Karma again after so long made me forget about what I was going to talk about.

I was pissed off. Not at him, but at myself. Why didn't I tell myself that I was going to have to kill Karma? I just had to realize that at the worst moment.

Luckily, Karma got a phone call which resulted in having to cut the meeting short much to my relief. I was out of the building as fast as I can without looking too suspicious.

I just needed a moment to collect my thoughts.

 _Karma is my target._

Enough said, I killed countless lives to even care. But why did I forget what I was going to say when I saw him? You know, I needed to do the job as fast as possible. I didn't want to think about this one bit.

 _Oh god, Nagisa stop hesitating. How can you kill if you still have the scruples?_


	4. The Plan

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **Oh, I really am oblivious...**_

* * *

 **Some Notes: oooooh boy, it was sure a big tiem gap, but u kno I wrote so eyyyyyy**

* * *

"Yes, Nakamura?" I asked on the phone.

"Karma, did you just meet a person who was named Akiko or something?" She sounded like something bad just happened. Couldn't say she was far off.

"Maybe?" I was sort of worried.

"I knew it. According to the database, this person doesn't even exist in this country!" I heard some clicking and typing.

"Maybe he's from a different country?" I hoped I was right.

"Even if that were the case, that meeting still shouldn't have happened. I figured that the killer would probably end up hacking some of your stuff." She sounded a little confident.

"Why is that relevant?" I noticed someone going into the building from one of the security cameras.

"Because, the killer hacked your stuff dumbass! When I was monitoring the data that goes on in your network, I noticed a recent change made to your schedule. The origin is uncertain, but this was obviously set up." Her tone sounded ominous.

"Man you have to keep your stuff in check, please tell me nothing else happened."

"Well nothing else did happen."

I heard a sigh on the other side. If the killer wanted to make a meeting with me, why did he do it now? Questions that I raise don't deserve to get an answer. That's just how life works.

"Well, at least it hasn't taken a bad turn. Stay alive Karma. I'll kill you if you don't!" She hung up afterwards. I wish I can stay alive.

Suddenly, I heard my phone ring again.

"Sir, another person wants to see you." Said the reception.

"Let them in." I said in my now uninterested tone.

As the doors open again, a new person greeted my sight. Not a person but more like two people. Green and black hair were the first things I saw.

"O-oh look it's Karma!" Okuda pointed out.

 _Okuda? Then that means..._

"Karma, I haven't seen you in like forever!" The bright pudding girl immediately ran up and gave me a big hug, while I was sitting.

"Oh hey guys, haven't seen you in forever!" I said sheepishly. I felt like I gotten softer over the years.

"How is work for you Karma?" Okuda asked. Apparently she was just wearing her casual wear. Figured she would wear some lab coat or something.

"Pretty good and pretty busy. Least I get some good power and some good money. How about you?"

"Oh I'm a chemist now! I love the work, super interesting and stuff!"

"How bout you Kayano?"

"I'm an expert on acting and cooking. Two things I love doing and good at doing!"

Well I'm glad people are doing well, why isn't Nakamura here?

* * *

 **(Nakamura POV)**

 _I'm no idiot. I don't deny myself from the truth. I simply just know it. And the truth is..._

Nagisa is the suspect here.

When I look at something, I just don't look. I observe. Observing some of the footage from the meeting, my suspicions had to be confirmed.

Maybe I should tell Karma a while ago. Nah, that would just complicate things. I don't want Karma getting confused on what he should do. I just wanna protect him, as a friend and as a partner.

Now to find out where he's located is a real challenge. Oh yeah, Karma's birthday is coming up.

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

"S-sir, I don't think I can just down him like that." I said to him on the phone.

"Who do you think you are? A person who doesn't kill? Don't make me laugh! You've done this numerous times, what makes this so different?" The voice was demanding and cocky.

"W-well-"

"Never mind what your reasons are, you've got a job to do. Do it right." He hung up after that. What's with this man? He seemed pretty calm at first, but I feel like it was just a facade in the first place.

Hanging out on the rooftop of this abandoned building gives me ample opportunity to track my target's movements. I just gotta make do with binoculars.

Oh look, the doors are opening.

Three people seemed to have came out thru the exit. Okay. Sadly, it was Kayano and Okuda. Most importantly the target was with them.

"Geez, why do I deal with this?!" I muttered to myself. If I try to kill Karma, my other distant friends might get hurt from 'collateral' damage. Karma is the type of person who goes down with a bang, and all I know is that his friends are just going to get in the way when the time comes.

Maybe I do need some help. Just one solution to end my problems. Maybe I'll try to kill him with an 'accident'.

 _In and out._

A three word phrase I never want to hear again. Probably because that's one place where Karma and I ate at a long time ago.

Well, no time like the present. Gotta get down and going, even if it means putting someone in danger.


	5. The Accident

**Chapter 5: The Accident**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **What goes up must come down...**_

* * *

"Hmph, this coffee is okay." I said as I begrudgingly took another sip.

"Hush Karma! That job you have sure made you grumpy all of a sudden." Kayano commented as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Whaaaat? No man, I was always grumpy in the first place! I'm just worried about something. That's all." I nonchalantly said as I looked around the room, taking detail of everything that's around me. Can't be too cautious you know. Not when some ass wants to take you down.

"What are you worried about?" Okuda asked.

"Hm?" Not going to answer that. Don't want them involved you know? Sometimes an assassination gets sloppy, and your friends get involved. And since I'm targeted, I don't want anyone else to get hurt.

"I said, what are you worried about? I'm just curious that's all." Okuda asked again, but with a more worried expression.

"Oh it's _nothing_." I waved my hand to show that it was nothing serious.

"So, I've been wondering, have you seen any of our old classmates? I mean we got lots of them roaming around this part of Japan. Would be a shame if you didn't reunite with them again." Kayano said with a grin.

"Maybe if time will allow me to do that. I guess it would be good to see them again."

"Karma!" I heard someone called out my name. Immediately all of us turned to where the voice came from.

"Karma, I see you've met some of your old friends!" Nakamura said with a smile.

"Oh hey it's Nakamura! She's the one that got you into this job!" Kayano said with enthusiasm.

"And is that such a bad thing?" She replied with a small grin.

Oh yeah, she somehow got me into my dream job. Apparently she has a huge network that can get things done. I guess our jobs are just connected in a really vague manner.

"Oh hey Nakamura, haven't seen you in a while." Okuda quietly waved towards her with a small smile.

"Nice to see you too. Come on Karma, you gotta catch up with your friends about what you've been doing these past years."

* * *

 **Later**

I'm inside my office, getting ready to go home. Had a great time with my friends, but now the day is over. With the day being over and night starting to rise, I must make haste and go home. Don't want to get stalked at night.

"What to do..." I muttered to myself.

 _How long has it been? Couple days or so since I got that message? I should be glad that I'm alive for his long._

 **Beep.**

Out of nowhere, I heard a beep. Like those beeps from electronic devices. My computer was off. I didn't get any notifications on my phone. Where did it come from?

 **Beep.**

There it is again, that beeping sound. I have a incredibly bad bad bad feeling about this.

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

As I was just standing there, confused on what I was hearing, I realized that the beeping was only getting faster. Faster and faster did that insidious beeping noise keep going.

"Wait..." I mumbled to myself. I noticed a little blinking light at the far corner of my office. What was that? If I didn't know any better I would say it was some sort of _bomb or something_.

 _Wait..._

 **I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE. Where's the freaking door?!**

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 **BOOOOM**

Oh god, what was that hella loud noise? And I was just getting into a good nights sleep! Now all I hear is an endless streams of sirens and shouts down there.

So annoying and loud, I just want to go back to sleep.

Although I am curious about where the explosion occurred. Slowly and tiredly, I peered out the window with caution.

 _First thing I saw, fire._

"So it was an explosion..." I thought to myself.

 _Second thing I saw, a bunch of flickering lights that were annoying to look at._

"Of course an explosion like that would get a response." I muttered to myself.

 _Third thing I saw, a building. But not just any building, but a building that definitely caught my attention. Something about it seems all too familiar._

 _Oh crap._

That was the building I saw Karma went back to during the evening. Is somebody seriously trying to take my job?!

And more importantly, who even is trying to take my job?!

 **Ring Ring**

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up my phone quickly.

"Ah ha! Do you appreciate the fireworks show I put on for you?" A cheery voice asked on the other side.

"W-what?" I said in confusion.

"Take it from me, and say that this is a gift of good faith! It should be much easier now that demon is burning in flames!" I hear laughter in the background.

"Wait, if you can blow up a building, why do you need me?" I asked him with a grim tone.

"Because, I want you to kill him. Reasons I even cannot explain to you man! Just kill him! Yourself, himself, myself, it's all the same in my eyes!"

 _He immediately hung up after that._

Now I'm starting to think the man who hired me is an unstable pyromaniac. Emphasis on unstable.

* * *

 **(Nakamura POV)**

"Oh my god." I said in pure shock as I came upon the burning building. The front doors were open with firemen trying to put the fire out near the top of the building.

"Nakamura! We came as soon as we heard the explosion, what's going on here?" Maehara said as he ran towards me.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that the killer struck here recently." I said as I put my hand on my chin.

"Do you think anyone's inside? Did somebody get hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"I mean there shouldn't be anyone inside past nine, that's usually when the whole building is closed. Only employees can unlock the doors." I explained as I continued looking at the damage.

 _Only employees..._

If the killer were to strike here, then that means...

 _Karma was inside the building._

And as soon as I realized that, a wave of fear and angst washed over me. I didn't even realize that I started to tremble and fidget a lot.

"Nakamura, is something ok?" Maehara asked with a worried expression.

"No..no, it's just something that I just realized..." I said slowly. The cold air wasn't helping the situation.

Right through the doors, two firearm busted out the through the opening of the building. Dragging along with them, an injured man. An injured man with the red hair I know and love...

He didn't seem to be awake. Nor did he seem to be ok...

In fact, it looked the opposite, like he was in the explosion...

The independent devil was now a damaged mess.

Seeing him getting put inside an ambulance driving away, made me start to shed some tears...

 _I couldn't help it. All I could think about was how my best friend was going to die! Die, to that..._

 _That..._

 _Backstabbing..._

 _Nagisa._


	6. The Impact

**Chapter 6: The Impact**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **It's always going to work out, it's always going to be ok...**_

* * *

"It seems that he suffered a secondary injury from the explosion," the doctor inspected some papers, "luckily, he'll probably live another day."

"Well that certainly isn't my problem, is it?" the other person sarcastically asked. "I'll take my leave now, take care when you get home alright?" I heard a door shut after that.

 _Another day? Could it be?_

 _Did I beat the explosion?_

"Ahh, Karma, it seems that you've awakened. You got some visitors here to see you." The doctor proceeded to open the door, revealing some pretty relieved and gloomy faces.

I didn't realize why they were down until I took a good view of myself. My right leg was wrapped in a multitude of random cloths and other metal things, which led me to believe that something terrible has happened to my leg. Now that I know about that, I felt a stinging pain in my chest ever since I woke up.

"Karma, Karma, Karma," Nakamura shook her head, "you make me worry too much."

"W-What do you mean?" I asked with a slight stutter.

"What I mean is that..." she paused, "never mind."

All I saw her do now was just sit down and look to the side with a pained expression. Then I realized that more visitors seemed to be coming in through the open door, classmates that I recognized so many many years ago.

"Karma, do you even know what happened?" asked Isogai, as he came in with a jacket.

"Well..." I stopped to think, "I heard a beeping, then I heard an explosion, and then I probably blacked out or something like that."

"Damn right you have," he coughed, "do you even know anyone that would do this to you?"

"Of course not," I said firmly.

Everything and everyone got a lot more serious since this night or so. I hated this feeling, it's supposed to be the opposite after work. Making everyone worry for me, I didn't really wanted it, but I sort of needed it in a situation like this.

"Hey Nakamura, come here." I attempted to signal her with my hand.

Suddenly, she broken her gaze to the side and looked at me with a confused expression. Seconds later, she walked over to me, looking right into my eyes. Has she been crying?

"Nakamura, it's going to be ok," I told her with confidence. "It's going to be ok," I repeated.

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

Geez, what time is it even? 11:34? I freaking feel like I have some terrible case of insomnia where I probably won't sleep until 5 or something. It's just that I'm such a light sleeper when it comes to this profession, and this noise has been keeping me awake for the longest time.

The tumult down there was still going on, I just feel like going down there and checking it out for myself.

And that's exactly what I did, and now the noise up close, was a hell of a lot more annoying than expected. Even the hospital is incredibly crowded.

"Quick! Quick! Get the crew ready!" somebody instructed.

"Did you hear? People say that man was targeted by an assassin or something!" said another person.

 _I had an obviously bad feeling._

"Is Karma even going to be alright?" said a voice getting louder and louder.

Suddenly, a couple of people rushed past me, forcibly shoving me to the side. Wait, those were the classmates I saw at that cafe place. But they did also mention Karma. We all know what happened.

 _Karma got hurt._

But, what bothers me about this, is what my "associate" seems to have done in order get the devil to the state he is in now.

An explosion was definitely out of line. And him interfering recently with my work is certainly not helping with my mood right now. I get the feeling that my guy has ulterior motives, something just iffy about him.

He did seem sort of spastic in our last phone call.

While I was on that train of thought, I heard a door open in the hallway behind me. Green and black hair were the details I noticed first. I didn't really care if anyone would've seen me without a disguise, I was getting screwed in the beginning.

"I'm just so glad that he's still alive after that." Kayano let out a relieved sigh as she walked with Okuda. "I just can't believe he just stood there hearing beeping sounds!" she said incredulously.

"Maybe he was just curious, you know how he is. Always taking risks and such. Sadly it had to come to this." Okuda held her head down with a grim expression.

All of a sudden, I noticed that their gaze turned towards me.

 _"N-Nagisa?"_


	7. The Warning

**Chapter 7: The Warning**

 **(Karma POV)**

 _ **I can't say it's the first time I got screwed over...**_

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so bored..." I lazily said as I turned in the hospital bed despite the continuous pain.

"You're supposed to be bored, you are in a hospital," said Nakamura as she looked at her phone.

"Whatever," I said.

After a couple moments of silence passed by, we heard rapid footsteps nearing the door. Soon, the door was quickly slammed open, revealing faces that shouted out surprise.

"Nakamura! There's something you need to see," Kayano panted, "It's really important!"

"What? What's so important?" Nakamura asked incredulously.

"W-We found someone!" Okuda interjected.

Nakamura gave me a grim and uneasy look. She then turned around and ran out the door with the other two. How relieving.

"This sucks," I muttered quietly to myself. The pain kept me awake, and I just wanted to sleep.

Closing my eyes should do the trick.

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

Hmph. They ran off, and now I hear them coming back. They must've seen me.

I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I'm not sure if I can go back to my old old life many years ago. I was past the point of no return after all.

"You see? He's back after all," said a whispering voice.

"I can hear you guys," I said in an unamused tone.

I turned my head around, and all I saw were just three girls looking at me with curiosity in their eyes. The same two girls I noticed the first time.

Back then, they were my classmates. Back then, they were my friends. Unfortunately I am an assassin, an assassin who doesn't make friends, an assassin that always lives on the run.

 _Now that I'm here..._

 _I really want to go back._

"N-Nagisa, is that really you?" Okuda quietly asked.

I grunted. "What do you think?" I turned to look at them with a grin. I'm surprised they still remember me after all this time.

"I-I told you he was here! Nagisa you gotta see Karma quick!" Kayano loudly instructed as she ran back towards the room. While that was going on I saw Nakamura with them, looking off to the side without a care in the world.

Suddenly I feel myself being dragged from my shoulder towards the open door towards the hallway. It seems that Kayano didn't want to wait any longer. I didn't even bother to object.

Moments later, I was greeted by the sight of a red haired man, happily snoring away his problems.

 _The target, right there. Sleeping away peacefully._

"So that's him..." I said quietly.

Nakamura nodded. "Got hurt from an explosion and still sleeping peacefully after. That's our Karma," commented Nakamura as she sat down near the sleeping beauty.

She started to look at all of us with a thoughtful expression.

"You know Nagisa, it seems you just happen to come here at the right time," she sighed, "I wish we don't have to deal with these things, just like in the past years."

"Don't we all?" Isogai said as he came back. "But we can't just stand here reminiscing about what we did years ago. Right now, Karma's still in danger and that assassin is still looking for him."

 _Assassin._

What an ugly word.

 _Calculating, deceptive, cruel, relentless..._

Made me feel even guiltier than before. Those people weren't happy to see me, those people had to deal with a danger.

And sadly...

It's going to result in their downfall. _Not necessarily from my doing._

* * *

 **(Nakamura POV)**

Oh geez, Nagisa is here.

I'm not so sure about him. I'll be damned if this guy gets us targeted or killed or something. I don't need anymore of us getting hurt in the future.

While we were just seemingly standing around, a phone began to ring.

"Oh sorry I gotta take this," said Nagisa as he took out his phone.

I then heard some groaning coming from the bed, and I just noticed that Karma was just starting to wake up. Guess he's become a light sleeper.

"Did I miss anything..." he said slowly as he rubbed his eye.

"Well, we found Nagisa," I said as I noticed something on a building outside.

"Oh that's nice," he said as he turned to his side.

"You feeling better?" I asked him as I looked at his face.

"A little I guess, I just feel so freaking tired..." he said slowly.

* * *

 **(Nagisa POV)**

"You know little assassin, you shouldn't be playing with fire. It caaaan get you killed you know!" said the voice on the phone.

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked while keeping my volume down.

"You shouldn't be playing with fire little assassin. Just do your job. It's all easy! You are here for a reason, no?" The voice was seemingly getting more ominous.

"I don't think that I ca-"

"I know where you are Nagisa. I know where you are." The voice was now serious. "If you're not going to do what you SAID what you're going to do. You leave me no choice. I never expected you would have the terrible sense of hesitation wash over you."

I was left speechless.

" _You don't deserve to be an assassin. You deserve to see what is going to happen though_."

Soon the guy hung up on me. And you know what?

I was sort of scared of what I was going to hear next. This guy had to be bipolar or something. He's anything but stable.

"Nagisa, who were on you on the phone with?" asked Okuda as she got some water.

"Oh, an old friend!" I said with a fake smile.

 **BOOOM**

Suddenly an ear piercing sound struck the whole room. The nearby window shattered in pieces leaving dangerous piles of glass on the ground. The nearby wall had a small hole in it.

There was a sniper. That crazy fool is trying to snipe us down.

"Everybody get down!" I shouted loudly. Soon all of us were laying down in a desperate attempt to not get hit. Karma had some trouble getting out but he managed to get down without too much trouble.

"Nagisa! What's happening!?" Kayano shouted out as she tried her best to not panic.

"We are being targeted by a sniper!""

"What the hell are we going to do!?" Karma shouted as he tried to get a peek out the window.

"We're going to get out of this building as fast as possible!" I loudly said as I crawled towards the door. Sounds of panicked screams and rapid footsteps were heard all around us.

Some seconds later all of us managed to be running towards the exit of the hospital. Karma managed to be running pretty quickly with the help of his crutches.

In just a few exhausting moments, we ended up behind the hospital, hiding behind a nearby wall for safety. All of us needed to catch our breath.

 _"Nagisa you better explain yourself," Nakamura said while panting._


	8. The Comfort

**Chapter 8: The Comfort**

 **(Nagisa POV)**

 _ **Wait a while, and it'll work out...**_

* * *

 **Some notes: i've been super busy over the past weeks thas why my updates became hella slow. Sorry about that, it should pick up :)**

* * *

In the night where sirens dominated the sounds of the city. We were all tired and exhausted, but we were still in danger of that shooter. And now in this moment of chaos and calamity, I had to do what seemed like to be the hardest part for me.

 _Explain my situation._

Simple to say and repeat in your head: _"I was targeting Karma."_ However, in reality, you deal with human reaction. Reactions that involve emotions. I was worried about what they might think.

"So?" Nakamura asked impatiently. It seemed like I didn't answer her question.

"Well..." I started to say, "I was the one that was originally targeting Karma." I held my head down in order to avoid direct eye contact. It was no use however, I could see some shocked looks and untrustworthy glances.

"W-Wait really? How could you even consider doing that?!" Kayano asked in an oddly frightening tone. It all felt like some odd drama to me.

"Now now Kayano," Karma said as he desperately tried to keep his healing leg off the ground, "I really feel like we should be doing other things rather than just talk in a situation like this."

"Yeah, it would make sense just to get somewhere safe..." Okuda said as she looked at the blinking cop lights in the distance.

There was a slight pause and I thought I saw a sigh come from Nakamura who was just being alert and cautious about the whole thing in general.

"You know, my apartment where I live in is not too far from here, I guess we can crash at my place until this crap blows over for now."

* * *

 **(Karma POV)**

 _Alright._

In her apartment not too long ago I was just here stealing her food like the rapscallion I was. Except now I have a sort of broken leg and all of my other friends are with me in a bad situation.

What a big change in mood around here.

If it weren't for that letter I got in the first place, I would probably be dead by the hands of an assassin. To be honest, I didn't mind getting to see reunite old friend, but I definitely did mind getting killed by an old friend.

And now we're here, in the tense silence that arrived moments after we all got settled in the living room area.

Soon after, conversation started to erupt and I was the one that wasn't doing the talking. I wasn't in the mood. Crazy crap like this is what puts me in a tense position.

"Hey Karma," said Nakamura.

"Yes?" I replied with an unamused expression.

"Do you know what it was like in the past?"

"What?" I asked after just paying attention.

"Do you know what it was like in the past?"

"Probably not." I replied in a monotone voice as I looked to the side.

"Well do you know what I remember?"

I looked to her with a curious expression expecting an answer to her own question.

"I remembered the times where we all went through hardship, where we all went through bullshit that was too much for us to handle."

I nodded my head expecting more.

"But we all made through it, despite the terrible odds, despite the terrible situation. And what I remembered the most in the end, were smiles. Not a smile, but smiles of accomplishment and triumph of all our friends and family."

She then puts a firm grip on my shoulder, catching me off guard.

"Karma, it is a rare sight for you to be down, and usually, with an attitude like that, it might be hard to see the positive of things. All I want for you to do is cheer up and put up that signature smirk you always had for all your years." Nakamura took a breath.

"I just wanted to tell you that for the future," she said.

I swore a random speck of dust dirt came on my eye because I saw myself tearing up. I guess I needed some comfort after that experience.

With a genuine smile on my face I said, "Well, I just wanted to say, I'm grateful for having a great friend like you that supports me through all these years. It's sort of nice to have someone to be with and talk to."

A sudden smile appeared on her normally serious face.

"No problem. Friend."

* * *

After Nagisa explained how he even got into his situation, we determined the culprit behind all of this, was the man that even contacted him in the first place.

"How are we going to find this mysterious contracter?" Isogai asked as he closely looked at Nagisa's phone.

"I know a guy here that happens to work at the Ministry of Defense here in Japan. Maybe we should pay him a visit?" Kayano suggested.

"Well what's his name?" Nakamura asked.

"Terasaka."


End file.
